In recent years, various kinds of semiconductor sensors have come to be made on a semiconductor substrate due to advancement in technology for manufacturing IC's. FIG. 7 is a model view of a conventional semiconductor sensor for detecting an acceleration, the sensor being manufactured by means of a transfer mold molding. The semiconductor sensor shown in FIG. 7 can be manufactured by bonding a semiconductor sensor chip 1 on a die pad part 3 of a lead frame and connecting an electrode (not shown) on the semiconductor chip 1 to a lead part 4 on the lead frame with a bonding wire 2, followed by forming a resin mold 5 with the transfer mold molding. However, in the case of a semiconductor sensor for detecting a pressure instead of the acceleration, the semiconductor sensor is constituted by providing a hole for an external air pressure introduction in the resin mold 5 immediately on the semiconductor chip 5 in the structure of the semiconductor sensor shown in FIG. 7.
However, the conventional semiconductor sensor for detecting the conventional pressure or the acceleration has a problem in that since the semiconductor sensor chip 1 is directly coated with the resin mold 5, a thermal stress is generated between the resin mold 5 and the semiconductor sensor chip 1 owing to a difference in the thermal expansion coefficients between the semiconductor sensor chip 1 and the resin mold 5 upon the change of a peripheral temperature of the semiconductor sensor. Consequently, a stress other than the displacement caused by the pressure and the acceleration speed which are to be detected is added to the semiconductor chip. Therefore, the detection characteristic of the semiconductor sensor is deteriorated and the temperature characteristic is deteriorated.